Tales of Old London and Beyond
by LastFebruary
Summary: Two challenged lovers, an interested young lady, a naive young boy, a persecuted girl, an obsessive workaholic, two perfectly crafted puzzle pieces, a pair of courageous young women, a criminal, and a girl trapped in a tower. They are all tested with the simplest yet the most challenging question of their lives: the question of love. Rough plot of Tangled, Frozen, Snow White, etc.
1. Prologue: A Test of Love

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Prologue: A Test of Love**

A fairy tale always begins with something I suppose; two lovers, a naïve young boy, an obsessive workaholic, or even a criminal who is finding his place in the world, just to name a few. There is always something that must firmly hold the saga in its base in order to balance the tale on top of it. In this case, the base must hold the tales of a group of people destined to eventually come across each other. It's inevitable, I guess I could say. Their fates are forever intertwined and their hearts are always, constantly beating for each other. Of course, there comes a day when their fate is tested no, there comes a day when their hearts are tested with the one question of love.

"_Am I the one you've been waiting for?"_

The answer can so easily be found and yet… they seem to struggle with this very test that their answers become blurred and their faith falls through the very floor they're standing on. And as they fall into the room below, they suddenly find the answer they've been craving… but by then, it's too late.

Or is it?


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery of the Golden Apple

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

******Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 1: The Mystery of the Golden Apple**

This tale begins with a myth, the myth that a drop of sunlight that fell from the miraculous sun way up above the clouds. This drop of sunlight had landed on earth, outside of the kingdom of London and not too far from the village of St. Mystere. Soon after it buried itself beneath the soil, it began to grow. As it matured, it was easy to tell that the plant was an apple. But apples grow on trees, don't they? This shimmering, glittering golden apple grew on a golden stem protruding out of the earth.

Hundreds of years passed before anyone ever found it, the plant was enclosed in a thick mat of forest and shrubbery and its dazzling shine could not be seen from the roads that surrounded it. Although, if no one had found it, there would be no story to tell, it would probably still be hanging from its golden stem, rocking back and forth as the wind brushed up against it. So, after many, many years, the first person who set their eyes on the Golden Apples was a man by the name of Bruno.

Bruno was a loyal, hardworking man, he was an inventor, he had a brilliant mind capable of coming up with the most amazing ideas and creations. He worked for the baron of St. Mystere, Baron Augustus Reinhold. The baron was a loving and kind-hearted man. He had a large belly and a large chin and he grew a long dark bread and mustache, smiling gleefully. He was the epitome of a jolly old man.

The baron had a wife, Lady Violet. She was the personification of beauty and elegance. Her manner and personality was surrounded in kindness and loveliness. The village deemed her worthy of being an angel sent from God. Everyone seemed to applaud her for just waving outside her bedroom window at onlookers, eager to see the lady smile down at her people. The town was overjoyed when they found out that they're beloved queen was pregnant. They were almost positive the heir to the throne would possess as much elegance and grace as her heritage.

Shortly after Lady Violet announced her pregnancy, she began to get quite sick. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the lady's immune system was not as developed as it should have been and she got sick fairly often. But the baron wasn't taking any chances, he could not risk the life of his child and his true love by not trying to do anything to save them. This is when Bruno, the loyal subject of the baron mentions the Golden Apple and its supernatural powers.

The baron immediately commanded Bruno to retrieve the majestic plant, which he did. When he brought it back to the manor, Violet's life seemed to be ending all too quickly. The baron fed her the apple as fast as she could eat it; it gave her just enough life support to go into labor. And moments later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl which she named Flora.

Unfortunately as the child entered the world, her mother was just making her good-byes. Violet passed away only minutes after the child had been born. While Flora's arrival brought happiness to the baron, the death of his true love caused him to spin off into depression, leaving his infant daughter almost completely on her own. The baron became angry, not only at himself but at Bruno for failing to help Lady Violet get well. The baron became too obsessive with trying to bring Violet back to life, he asked Bruno, quite a severe request.

Augustus asked Bruno to create a robotic version of Violet, so Flora could have a mother figure in her life as she grew up. Bruno had already created most of the townspeople in St. Mystere, creating another person wouldn't be a challenge. Bruno's only issue with the idea was that he was afraid that the robot would look too much like Violet and it would only make the baron's depression worse. And even as Bruno warned the baron about the severities, he was still forced to go through with it.

When he was finished with the robotic version of the lady, he presented her to the baron. Everything about this version reminded him of Violet, which only made him more upset. The baron refused to call her Violet just because it was too painful to bring up. He specifically told Bruno to change the robot's personality, mannerisms, and her name in order to help the baron heal. Bruno, yet again, took up his request. He created a new identity for this robot.

Lady Dahlia was introduced to the village almost a year after Violet's death. She was a cranky, unpleasant young woman. Her mouth was almost worse than her anger management. The town responded to her with upset and disappointment, especially when they knew Flora would most likely take after her mother figure. No one in the town wanted a leader that resembled that.

But even as Lady Dahlia was harsh and unpleasant, Flora was beautiful and gracious. The baby seemed to reject every one of her step mother's characteristics and resembled her true mother more than anything else. The baron noticed this and it brought joy to his heart to know that a piece of his true love was still present in the world.

This angered Lady Dahlia to no end. She wanted to be the baron's first love, she wanted to be the mother of Flora, and she wanted to be the loved lady of St. Mystere. So she devised a plan, a way to get back at the baron, a way to become Flora's only parents figure, and a way to destroy the town of St. Mystere. For this plan she needed the help of one person, and one person only: Bruno.

At this time, Flora was nearly three. Late one evening, when the stars were glittered in the moonlit sky, a breaking of glass woke the baron from his slumber. The baron immediately looked to the window where the glass panel no longer existed. He patted the bed next to him, as if he was going to wake up his wife. There was emptiness in her place.

The baron panicked and rolled from bed, running to his daughter's nursery right across the hall. It was empty. He began to cry for Bruno, but there was no answer. A few of his servants, Matthew and Ingrid came up to the room, scared out of their minds at the sight of baron. He was crying uncontrollably for his lost daughter, her name splintering from his throat.

Unbeknownst to him, his second wife, cradling his daughter, was running across the village to the forbidden tower. This tower was noted as "too dangerous for anyone to be caught crawling through," but Lady Dahlia didn't seem to mind. She climbed the dozens and dozens of steps to the very top floor, securing a puzzle in front of each door. She wanted this child to belong to her and to her only. The child lay sleeping in her arms as Dahlia pushed through the very last door and into the elaborately decorating front room. She grinned devilishly, her plan was almost complete.

She laid the child down in a crib, and then proceeded to call Bruno for his help. She specifically told Bruno to tell the baron that someone had kidnapped her and the child and that they had almost killed him. Dahlia told him to say that she had tried to withstand the mugger in an act of bravery. With those words, Bruno left the baron in depression too powerful to be defeated and he died almost six months after his wife and daughter's disappearance.

Young Flora was dazed and confused; she missed her father being around. Once or twice as a child she asked her mother if she could go outside. Her response was a hand to the cheek and the explanation that the outside world was too dangerous for a person to withstand, let alone a young child. And as time went by, Flora forgot about her father. She forgot about her real mother, her friends, her home. That tower was all she knew, it was all she could call home. That is until an unlikely young man enters by mistake. And what a mistake it turns out to be.


	3. Chapter 2: The Courage of a Daughter

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

******Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 2: The Courage of a Daughter**

Flora knew only a few things during the short span of her seventeen-year life. There were three to be precise, and she only knew them because her dear mother had so specifically told them to her.

1. Her father, the baron of the tiny town of St. Mystere, had unfortunately passed away before the girl had been born. But with his passing the town had rejoiced because he had been such a terrible leader. Flora grew up thinking that her father's ancestry had been something to be ashamed of and she tried not to think about him all that often.

2. She had to stay up in the tower. Her mother had warned her about the vicious townspeople. She told Flora that they had despised the baron so much that they'd nearly kill her the minute she stepped onto the ground. This had scared the girl tremendously and her mother had tried her best to comfort her, still embedding the warning in her mind.

3. The mark of the Golden Apple that Flora so graciously possessed was just another reason for the townspeople to hurt her. Her mother had taught the girl the little song to sing in order for the Golden Apple to appear and use its magic. The magic was very unstable at first, but Flora learned to control it and learned that it held healing powers. Of course, she only knew how to use its power when she smiled and sang, its power could only appear when the girl was happy.

Although Flora was clueless to the wonders of the outside world, she was happy beyond anything. Her mother was kind to her… most of the time. She saw visitors quite often actually (well, I guess I could say one visitor). Flora didn't know what else there was to be happy about. She didn't know what else the world could offer to her. And as happy as she was, she desperately wanted to go outside.

Her mother's handyman, Bruno, came in and out of the little room many times and always told Flora the wonders of the village. She had asked him so many, many times if she could, just once leave with him. The answer was of course, always no, but she was still persistent and eager to find out what the little village had to offer.

So one day, she snuck out. Flora knew very well the townspeople knew what she looked like. Her face was pasted onto every flier that the amusement park on the other side of town had ever passed around since she was three. She also had a portrait painted when she was around the age of fifteen (it was against her mother's wishes, but Bruno insisted that they hang one in the manor belonging to the baron considering it would eventually be passed down to Flora). She also knew that the town hated her, so she had to stay hidden for a while. The secrecy of her identity must be kept unknown and she planned to keep it that way.

When her mother had run back down to the manor for the day, (the town believed Lady Dahlia was the current baron of the manor, bravely risking her life for her daughter and coming back with the terrible news that the muggers had kidnapped the girl and left Dahlia to die. But she had come back in order to help her depressed husband, only to find that he was dead. Complicated isn't it?) Flora decided to dress in a dark green garb and an orange shawl to run amongst the people that so terribly hated her.

She was surprised, at the most, that the townspeople were strangely cheery and kind to her. Flora didn't know exactly what to think of it, so she ran back to the tower, an unnerving idea popped into her head that the townspeople didn't hate her at all. She thought of the possibility that her beloved mother had lied to her. Flora eventually tossed that thought out the window, in hopes that it would never cross her mind ever again. She even tried to avoid looking outside, but her efforts remained fruitless as everyday when her mother left for the manor, she would sneak out and into the village.

Once or twice someone in the village would talk about a large and far away kingdom called London. Flora became obsessed with learning about the place. She asked almost every member of the town about it, the magnificent stories she heard only fueled the want to learn more about it.

One evening, she asked her mother about London, telling her that she had read it in one of the many books standing straight on the shelves. Lady Dahlia seemed confused and simply told her daughter that she had never been to London, nor would she ever plan on going. Flora was saddened. Her mother's approval was all that she craved, that was all she had ever wanted. That is until the fireworks blazed through the sky a few miles away on her ninth birthday. She could hear them exploding and crackling and she suddenly knew where they were coming from: London.

Flora opened her bedroom window and watched the fireworks until the sky turned from blue to black, then back to a pastel light blue. She watched the fireworks from her bedroom every year on her birthday; they only appeared on her birthday. And Flora made it her mission to see these mighty explosions in the sky and she was determined to see them on her eighteenth birthday.

…

"I just have to do it," Flora swept the dust from the floor into a dust pan. She had been nervously cleaning all morning (she only really cleans when she's anxious).

"Just do it! Just do it!" A small green parrot fluttered next to her ear, squawking happily and tugging at her hair.

"I know Padro, I know!" Flora laughed, her apple shaped birthmark glowing, "I'm just scared, what… what if she says no?"

"Just do it! Just do it!" The bird screamed again, then progressing to fly onto the window pane, looking down at the village.

"Okay, okay," she giggled, setting the broom against the wall and breathing out a sigh. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to ask her mother, but at the same time she just wanted to see the fireworks dance in the moonlit sky. She wanted to have that experience.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Padro flapped his little wings up and down.

"Okay, here I go," Flora went to the window, "Hello mother!"

"Hello darling!" The stiff old woman waved to her daughter from the porch below.

"Hide Padro!" Flora shooed the bird away and he flew on the book shelf spilling over with literature. He gave Flora a reassuring squawk and then froze as if he was merely a stuffed animal.

"Good afternoon darling," Lady Dahlia walked through the doorway, giving her daughter a cold kiss on the forehead.

"So mother," Flora followed her as the woman stood in front of a mirror looking at her fading complexion.

"One moment darling, would you please call Bruno on the telephone over there, I'm feeling a bit run down," she instructed her daughter.

"Of course mother!" Flora smiled warily while skipping to the telephone and dialing the only number she knew to belong to anyone: Bruno's.

"Hello?" The old man answered on the other line.

"Hi Bruno, its Flora," she chirped, "My mother needs you," she told him bluntly.

"Of course dear," he replied, "I'll be up in a minute." What Flora knew about Bruno was that he worked in the basement of the tower and worked to help people, almost like a doctor. The only issue was, whenever Flora came down with the flu, he couldn't be of any help to her. She found this to be quite strange… what she not like everyone else?

"So mother," Flora put the telephone down and ran over to her. Lady Dahlia was sitting in a chair, relaxing herself.

"Yes, my flower," Lady Dahlia answered. Her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath out.

"So you know what tomorrow is… don't you?" The woman grinned.

"I don't believe I do," she smiled at Flora who was sitting on the floor beside she mother's chair, acting as if she was a dog.

"It's a very important day," Flora persisted.

"I don't believe it is, nothing special is coming up," the woman teased.

"Well I'll just tell you! It's my birthday!" Flora said loudly, throwing her arms up in the air.

"No, I specifically remember, your birthday was last year," she replied, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of a continual thing," Flora smiled, "Mother, what I would really like for this birthday… it's really what I've been wanting for quite a few-"

"Flora, speak up darling, you know how I feel about the mumbling, and it's very pesky."

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "I just-"

"I'm only kidding dear, I love you so much," Lady Dahlia stood up smoothing her dress and looking in the mirror.

"Anyway, what I would really want for this birthday is-" Flora was interrupted by Bruno bursting through the door.

"You needed me Dahlia?" She asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm feeling a bit stiff in my back, do you mind fixing it?"

"No trouble at all Dahlia," Bruno took a wrench out of his red tool box and hit several points in her back. She let out a sign of relief and then turned to him.

"Thank you Bruno, that is all," she smiled at him and he nodded in return, grabbing his tool box and running out the door.

"So mother," Flora began the conversation up again, "What I really want for this birthday is to see…"

"To see what my love?"

"To see the sparks!"

"The what?"

"Every year on my birthday, that far away kingdom of London flies these sparks in the sky and I don't know, I feel like they're meant for me."

"Oh you must mean the stars," Lady Dahlia nodded.

"No, I've charted stars and they're always constant, these sparks only appear on my birthday, only on my birthday."

"Flora, you must understand my child," Lady Dahlia began, "The outside world is a very dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people."

"Please mother, this is all that I want!" Flora exclaimed.

"Flora no, it's not safe, think of all the people!" Dahlia was yelling now, "Think of all the people who will literally kill you for your power! Think about it!"

"But-"

"Flora, that answer is no,"

"But mother!"

"Flora, you are never leaving this tower! Ever!" Flora froze, her eyes beginning to tear up, "Darling," Dahlia calmed her nerves, progressing towards the broken girl, "I love you very much dear." She wrapped her arms around Flora, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, I know what I want for my birthday now," Flora sighed.

"And what would that be?"

"New recipes and food, like the ones you got from that little dairy town… we're running out of ours."

"Flora, you know how long that takes, it's a very long trip to Dropstone," Dahlia began.

"I know… I just thought it was a better idea… better than the stars," Flora sighed again, pressing herself into her mother.

"Alright, if that is what you would like for your very special birthday… that's what I'll get." She smiled at her growing child.

"I love you dear,"

"I love you more," Flora looked up at her mother.

"I love you most."


	4. Chapter 3: The Strange Intruder

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 3: The Strange Intruder**

Now, for a moment, I must leave Flora's presence and present you to a young man's current thievery occurring not half a mile away from the girl's tower. He was rather dashing looking, with chestnut brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. His identity was not quite clear to his companions or anyone else for that matter, so for now, I will refer to him as: the thief.

The thief had committed many previous crimes of burglary to earn some extra money (he had spent nearly all of his). He had, unfortunately, not been caught or charged and his entire background was quite a blur to the law enforcement department. No one knew who he was or where he had come from, he used many names and appeared in many places. The thief was quite charming, if one was not looking through his criminal records. He did particularly well with women and was somewhat of a player.

The thief was believed to be around the age of twenty-one or twenty-two. He also (at one point) had a very large amount of money in the bank and he spent nearly all of it building a city underneath the kingdom of London. He referred to this city as "Future London," a replica of the original kingdom, but set ten years into the future. He kidnapped many scientists and forced them to build a terrorism machine. The thief eventually ran out of his fortune, which brought him to the appealing and desired: Golden Apple.

He knew very little about the Golden Apple. He knew that it would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams and that it would provide him with a steady amount of money to finish his project and release it on London. The thief also knew that Baron Augustus Reinhold had hid the Golden Apple very cleverly and he planned to figure out where exactly it was. The thief was smart enough to do that.

So on the spring afternoon, the thief and two of his thugs (commonly known by their appearances as Fisheye and Lockjaw) snuck into the tiny village of St. Mystere, running behind and around the cottages until they reached the manor. Now, it took some stealth to ride across the small river and into the property without being seen, but the trio managed to do so without a problem. One of the butlers, a hunched man with purple lips, almost spotted them, but the thief ducked behind a tree before he had a chance to blink.

Now the thief was getting somewhere, he dashed across the lawn with his henchmen trudging behind him until they reached the manor. The thief grinned with enthusiasm. All he had to do now was get the Golden Apple, then his plan would be sealed and everything would fall perfectly into place.

The thief waited until someone came out of the house, he stood behind a corner, holding his hand into a fist. A short bearded man with a bald head waddled out of the manor with a fuzzy white cat trailing behind him. The thief immediately swung his fist into the back of the man's head and he toppled over. The thief winced. The back of the butler's head was quite hard and stiff and it had hurt his hand. The fuzzy cat scraped at the thief, hissing and wining. Lockjaw kicked it over to the side, earning him a claw to the leg.

Shortly after his hand stopped pulsing, him and his thugs ran into the manor. Everything in the front room was nearly priceless, from the chandelier to the rugs. Lockjaw and Fisheye immediately climbed up the stairs, eager to find something worth the amount of money they craved. The thief was particularly interested in the portrait of the manor's missing daughter, hanging on the wall. The young girl was dressed in an elaborate red dress and she possessed an elegance that he couldn't even understand. As he began to reach out, to touch the painting, as if he was going to feel the paint brush strokes, a grossly enlarged man shuffled down the steps.

"Who are you?" The man asked, nervousness shook his throat. The thief froze as his fingers graced the painting.

"Uh, uh," Fisheye stuttered behind the man as the two ran down the stairs, 'Do you want to see my knife collection?" The fat man began to cry like a child as the thieves ran past him, "Boss, we got a couple candlesticks, probably worth a bazillion bucks!" Fisheye sneered as they ran from the house, jumping over the limp body of the bald butler.

"Boss, where do we go…?" Lockjaw asked, holding a candlestick in his hand and heavily breathing in and out as they sprinted across the field.

"I… I don't…" the thief suddenly stopped as he saw the tower, looming over him. "Give me the candlesticks, you two can't run fast enough." The thief stopped running for a moment, they were in the middle of a… a graveyard. The mere thought of it spooked the thief. He didn't feel that he was deserving enough to stand where they rested.

"Boss, are you sure?" Fisheye asked him, unwarily handing over the candlestick.

"Yeah… where do we go…?" Lockjaw asked for the second time, still gripping his candlestick, "How can we trust you?"

"I…" the thief shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "It's my God damn plan isn't it?" He eyed both of the thugs; they then realized that they should obey the young man. He could fire them in an instant and they'd be criminals lurking on the street, not smart enough to get away from the cops.

"Fine." Lockjaw thrust the candlestick over to the thief.

"I'll see you later, just get out of the village." The thief nodded at the two men and then darted away, "Idiots." He mumbled under his breath as he jumped the fence dividing the tower from the manor.

The thief managed to slip into the front gate of the tower without anyone noticing, and then he proceeded to open the front door. The tower was gloomy and dark and it had a funny smell to it. The thief didn't particularly enjoy the smell, but it was better than getting caught and being thrown into prison, he figured anyway. The tower had eight levels (the thief had counted on his way up to the top floor) on probably the fourth or fifth floor he spotted a woman in a fancy pink dress and long pointed shoes walk down. The thief had hid behind a wall to avoid be caught by her. Fortunately for him, she barely noticed where she was standing and missed him completely.

When the thief reached the eighth floor, he stumbled upon a puzzle, locking him from the outside. His heart suddenly jumped. The only reason that the door would be locked is if something valuable was inside. The Golden Apple? Possibly, so with great excitement, he calculated the puzzle (the thief was quite clever) and he stumbled inside.

With great relief, he set the candlesticks down on the floor and stretched his back. The thief shut the door, locking it once again with a puzzle, and then turned only to find a young, beautiful girl with a frying pan waving it in his face. The next thing the thief saw was black as the frying pan hit his skull and knocked him to the floor.

I don't mind returning to Flora's side of the story now, considering that _she_ was the one who knocked the thief out with her frying pan. If you haven't gotten that far, well good luck to you then.

Flora stood nearly motionless, looking at the fallen man on the floor before her. She could hardly breathe, she almost believed that she had killed him. "Oh my gosh," she choked, "Padro! Padro!" Flora almost fell onto the floor herself. "Did I kill him?" The bird jumped from off the shelf it had been perched on and flew onto the intruder's chest. It was slowly rising and falling, the only sign of life that the bird could tell, so he nodded his head and then flew onto Flora's shoulder.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Padro squawked. Flora immediately relaxed. The strange intruder was still alive. But she felt worry rush all over her. What if her mother came home and there was a man, unconscious on the ground? What would she say? The girl began to form a headache from such worry and she had to sit down in a chair to avoid toppling over.

"Padro, what do I do? It's not like I can just wake him up," Flora sighed, rubbing her temple with her fingers.

"Use him! Use him!"

"What?" Flora was extremely confused, what exactly did Padro mean when he said _use him_?

"To see the sparks! Sparks!" The bird replied, flapping its wings uncontrollably.

"Wait a second," Flora's face lit up, her apple shaped birthmark glowed, "Mother won't be back for like three days! He definitely could take me!" Flora jumped from her seat, her headache diminishing. "Thanks Padro!" She kissed the bird on his beak while running over to the young man.

I can easily say that Flora was struggling trying to put the man into a chair. She tried lifting him from his underarms, but his upper body was too much for her to carry. She couldn't lift him by his head because she knew that could hurt his neck. She was also having a hard time rolling him over even. By the time she finally got him into the chair, he was slumped over and his appendages were in odd places.

"Uhhh," the man started to move and Flora was overcome with fear. She questioned if he was even going to agree to her plan to go to London and see the sparks. He was much more dominant than her and he could easily overpower her if he wanted to. Then she struck a brilliant golden idea. She grabbed the two candlesticks he had dropped on the floor when he entered the tower and she threw them behind the bookcase on the left wall.

"What…" the man lifted his head, stroking his hair, "Where… where am I?" He looked around the room, spotting Flora hiding behind a large globe with the frying pan in her hand, "Whoa, whoa, listen curly." The thief stood up, his head was spinning, "No need…" he swallowed, "No need for any more… violence."

"There will be no need if…" Flora held the frying pan up, still cowering behind the world, "If you do what I ask."

"Listen sweetheart," the thief shook the dizziness away from his head and sifted his fingers through his hair, "I don't take instructions from anybody."

"First, my name is Flora, not sweetheart, second listen to this…" Flora felt a strong sense of rebellion and maturity rise within her small voice, "You can choose not to listen to me and leave here without your precious candlesticks, or-"

"My…" the thief spun around, scanning the room, "Where did you put them?"

"You'll never find them! Never find them!" Padro flapped his wings on the bookshelf, laughing to himself.

"Somewhere you'll never find them," she grinned mischievously, "So I suggest you listen to me."

"No, no, I'm on a very tight schedule, I cannot waste any time looking for them, I need them, hand them over," the thief's voice rose, but Flora stood her ground.

"Then I would propose to you to do one little thing for me, just one tiny thing." She positioned herself in front of him, the top of her head barely rose to his chin, but she stood tall.

"And what would that be…?" the thief was getting slightly angry now.

"Look over there," Flora pointed to a drawing pasted onto the wall of colorful exploding lights, "Do you know what those are?" The thief swallowed for a minute, his breath seemed to be cut short and he wanted to curl into a ball and die.

"The fireworks that the science industry holds for the failed time travel experiment about ten years ago?" The thief breathed out as if he was afraid to say anymore.

"Fireworks…" Flora repeated, "So that's what they're called." She shook her head and then proceeded to tell the thief the rest of her proposal, "Well tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and I would like nothing more than to see these fireworks up close, in London." She stopped for a moment to look at the strange intruders face, "Can you help me with that…? Mr…"

"Erm," the thief had to think of an excuse and fast, "This may seem as a surprise to you, but I'm…"

"Yes?"

"Spit it out! Spit it out!" The bird squawked again.

"I'm from the future," if the thief couldn't get rid of her completely he had to get her to believe his scheme.

"From the future… but time travel doesn't exist," she paused, "You just told me about that failed time travel experiment from ten years ago." He winced at the words she was speaking.

"Well, ten years is plenty of time to perfect a practice…" he sighed.

"I still haven't quite perfected my cooking, but-"

"What?" the man from the future asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Flora smiled shyly at him, "So Mr. Future-man, can you take me to London or not?"

"Call me Luke Triton," the man said, annoyed. He did not want to take this girl anywhere, he was already behind schedule.

"Okay, Future Luke, what do you say? Deal?" Flora held out her hand.

"So, all I have to do is take you to London so you can see your fireworks, then take you back here? That's it?"

"That's it, and I promise you as soon as you bring me back here, you will get your precious candlesticks." Future Luke raised an eyebrow, "And when I promise something Mr. Triton, I never, ever break that promise." He sighed, seeing no other way to deal with the predicament.

"Deal."

_Hey guys, I'm in love with writing this! And it gets even better. Just to let you know most of these stories will happen along the same period of time (I have an Arianna/Luke piece as well as an Emmy piece, and a Janice/Melina piece to put in) the only two that will not take place on the same time line are Anton/ Sophia (and even that one takes place sort of on the same time line because of Katia) and Layton/Claire. Please enjoy this story and I hope to hear from you in the reviews with constructive criticism. Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 4: The First Time, Time Traveler

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 4: The First Time, Time Traveler**

"Really?" Flora exclaimed shortly after their hands pulled away from each other.

"Yes really," he replied rudely, "How else am I supposed to get my candlesticks back?" He asked rhetorically. The girl shrugged as she ran over to the front door of the tiny cottage, twisting the knob open and holding her precious frying pan with the other.

"That's true I suppose," she smiled. Future Luke rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment, about just leaving and returning to the manor to search for the Golden Apple himself. Of course, now he didn't have either of his idiotic henchmen, so no one could take the fall for him. And now, the manor's residents would be expecting some sort of robbery to occur, "Well come on!" She grinned, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath, following the mysterious young girl out into the air, her parrot fluttering next to her shoulder.

"Oh my," She stood against the railing, looking down at the village. She had left the tower before; yes of course she had, but the village? She had never stepped one foot outside the town, ever, and to be truthful she was quite nervous to do so.

"You coming sweetheart?" Future Luke walked out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him. The noise of the door made Flora tense and nearly spooked her out of her shoes. She held up the frying pan as ifs he was ready to smack something with it.

"Yes, erm, sorry," she quickly apologized, running behind Future Luke as they started to make their way down to the level ground. For around five to ten minutes, it was completely awkward and neither of them said anything. I guess I could say that was smart on Flora's part, because Future Luke was fuming with anger and she didn't necessarily want a hand to the cheek (she had gotten enough of that from her mother).

"So," Flora began as they reached the second floor of the tower, "Where are you from… or should I say when are you from?" Future Luke laughed slightly at her question before realizing that she was completely serious.

"About ten years from now," he replied looking at her in the eyes, "I'd be about twelve right now."

"And where are you from, I don't think I know any Luke's," she told him, swinging her arms back and forth.

"I'm from a river town, Misthallery, a little ways away from here," he explained, "But if I'm correct, I live in London at the moment."

"London!" Flora exclaimed as they reached the first floor, "I've always wanted to go to London!"

"Well that's where I'm taking you," Luke pretended to be joking, but in truth he was being bitterly sarcastic.

"I'm so excited," she folded her hands together, squeezing the frying pan in between her arm and her torso. Future Luke rolled his eyes yet again, scuffing his feet on the stone.

"I have a question for you," he looked down at her, "If you've wanted to go to London so bad, why have you just… gone?" Flora's facial expression saddened.

"My mother said that I should never leave the village or the tower as a matter of fact. She said that the outside world was… dangerous."

"Well it is," Future Luke agreed, "Why in the world would you ask me to take you to London away?"

"Because you're the first person who is not from the village, and you said yourself, you're from London, so you know your way around." She grinned, punching him lightly on the arm.

By this time, the two had exited the tower and were making their way out of the village using a good measure of stealth and secrecy. They hid behind buildings, avoided the villagers and tried to talk as little as possible, but as they continued to spend more time together, Future Luke discovered that he liked talking to Flora. He found it rather entertaining to listen to her tell stories and ask him questions. When the two finally crossed the front gate and landed outside of the village, Future Luke had almost completely forgotten about his plan.

While Future Luke was having a grand old time, Flora was at war with herself. She found that betraying her mother caused her to literally crumble under pressure, while at the same time she felt a strong sense of rebellion that she craved. Flora, once or twice had begun to cry and Future Luke just stood there, irritated and ready to get back on the road. Soon after the tears, Flora would happily skip around on the dirt road, excited and enthused at the fact that she was finally going to see the fireworks.

As soon as they crossed the bridge Future Luke made the ultimate decision to cross through the forest to reach London, but Flora definitely opposed it

"Luke, are you sure it's not dangerous in there, I mean look at it!" She had pointed into the dark gloomy trees.

"I'm sure, it's perfectly fine, I've crossed this forest a million times," he lied, standing at the edge of the grass.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Future Luke started to walk through. He may not have walked through the forest a million times, but he sure knew where he was going. In the middle of the forest there was a cave and in the cave lay the bulk of his fortune… spent.

"Okay, fine, come on Padro," Flora ushered the bird onto her shoulder, but he refused.

"If you don't follow me, you'll never see the fireworks," Future Luke teased, walking into the forest.

"Ugh," Flora sighed, "Fine," she gave the bird a look in the eye and he obeyed, fluttering next to her eardrum. She ran behind Future Luke, almost reaching out for his hand as the lighting began to fade, "Future Luke, where are we going?"

"Just follow me," he replied easily as they entered a small cave literally in the middle of the vegetation.

"I don't think London is in a cave," she protested.

"Don't you think I would know?" Future Luke replied as they walked into the darkness.

"I hope so," she said, her words muffled. They reached a small clearing where the rock widened and light suddenly blinked into their eyes, "Future Luke… where are we?"

"Welcome to…" she blinked back the light and her eyes focused on the scenery, "Future London."

"What!" Flora took a step back, away from Future Luke… or now could she just refer to him as Luke? Was she Past Flora? She began to get quite confused, "You said you'd take me London, not Future London!" She cried, "How am I supposed to get back, how does this even work?!" Flora put her head in her hands.

"It's just a detour!" Future Luke insisted, "I promise, I just have to talk to a few of my friends, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffled, "Where are we going to go?"

"A restaurant, well more like a renaissance center," he replied.

"A renaissance center?" Flora questioned, "What's this renaissance center called?"

"The Gilded Casino," Future Luke replied, "Come on."

"A casino!" Flora sounded appalled. "My mother would kill me if she found out I was at a Casino, I'm only seventeen!"

"Not in this time sweetheart," Future Luke argued, "I'd say you're twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight." Flora opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't with that logic.

"Fine," I guess I'll go to this_ casino _with you." She smiled at him, gripping her frying pan in her arms.

"Yay!" He shouted sarcastically. Flora grinned as they walked towards the glittering building.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe, staring up at the building. The two slipped easily inside and Flora was overwhelmed by the golden floors and staircases and the stunning embroidery. She could barely handle the room at all. The sounds of slot machines and coins rattled in her ears. People in fancy clothing and shoes walked right past Future Luke and Flora, as if they were nothing but a couple of children.

"Where do we go?" Flora nervously fell against Future Luke, gripping his jacket and holding on quite tightly.

"Just follow me," Future Luke calmed her, bringing her back towards the rear of the building. He dragged her into a small room with old broken machines and other assorted items. A giant purple man in a gangster styled white striped suit stood before them, "Hello Bostro," Future Luke said calmly.

"Oy boss, are ya' almost reada' to go?"

"Yeah, almost," Future Luke said nervously wringing his hands together.

"Let's go 'den," Bostro smashed through the door, suddenly pulling a machine gun out of his back pocket.

"He is your _friend_?" Flora cried, holding Future Luke's jacket so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Yes, and if you plan to return to your time, you have to trust me, alright?" He snarled.

"Okay," Flora nodded as they ran out of the room.

"Oh shit," Future Luke spotted two to three Scotland Yard inspectors suddenly barging through the doors of the establishment. He shot a nervous eye towards Bostro. The monstrous looking man gave Future Luke a reassuring look, then proceeded to hold up his gun.

A small rabbit jumped out from behind the Scotland Yard officers. He was gray and had a spike collar around his neck. The rabbit also appeared to be wearing a white and red striped shirt.

"Take one more step and I'll rearrange your knee caps!" The bunny cried into the crowds of eager gamblers. Suddenly panic arose in the casino. People began running for the nearest exit and guns started to be fired.

"Future Luke?" Flora looked up into his frightened eyes, "Why did we even have to go here anyway!"

"I- I," Future Luke looked at Bostro for one more second before grabbing Flora's arm and leading her out of the casino through the secret back room.

"How do we get out?" She asked as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Erm," Future Luke picked out a vent and light shined through the small opening, "Hurry, run out, now," he gave Flora a shove and she slid through the hole, Padro fluttering behind her. Future Luke quickly jumped out and helped Flora off the ground. The two began to run away from the casino, down a narrow staircase and onto the deck of what appeared to be a restaurant.

"Luke… now where do we go?" Flora spun around.

"Um…" Future Luke shook his head, this was not a part of his plan, especially not to endanger a young teenager, "Shit."

"Who are they!" Flora pointed to two ugly men in black suit walking towards them. One of the man's eyes appeared to resemble those of a fish and the other's jaw was locked into an odd position.

"They don't like me," Future Luke answered bluntly.

"Who are they?" Flora turned to the Scotland Yard officers running down the steps.

"They don't like me either," he replied, standing in front of her.

"Who is that?" Flora was now gesturing to the gray rabbit hopping down in front of them.

"Let's just assume for the moment that nobody likes me," he stated, grabbing Flora's arm and pulling her towards a small pod next to the water, "Get inside," he told her.

"Where are we going?!" Flora screamed.

"One second," he replied quickly, shutting the door before the thugs closed in on him.

"Luke!" Flora cried once again, but this time he didn't answer.

The elevator landed in an underground tunnel with water flooding the floors. The room stunk and was dreadfully steamy. Flora almost immediately became grossed out and wanted to leave.

"What are we-" the room suddenly let out an unattractive wailing sound and water began to flood the area, "Luke!" Future Luke dived into the water, pushing up against the walls and the floors, hoping to find a way to get out.

"Uh!" His hand was split open by a scrap of metal sticking out. He began to become weaker as more water filled the room. Flora then dived down to find a way out.

"Stop," Future Luke grabbed her, "There's… there's no use it's as black as pitch down there."

"But…" Flora sighed, Padro sat on her head and squawked a sign that their world was coming to an end. The two sat in silence as water started to reach their necks.

"My real name is Clive by the way," the previous Future Luke said, "I… I just through someone should know." Flora smiled.

"I have an apple shaped birthmark that glows when I sing," Flora laughed, but then realized the actual potential of the power.

"What?" Clive asked, confused.

"I have an apple shaped birthmark that glows when I sing!"

_Sorry for not updating in a while, just spent Christmas with my aunt and uncle, so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks and please review!_


	6. Chapter 5: The Real Golden Apple

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 5: The Real Golden Apple**

"What!" Clive cried as the water began to rise to their chins

"Apple gleam and glow! Let your power shine! Make the clock reverse! Bring back-" Flora dipped below the surface of the water as Clive held his breath. His eyes trembled open as the small birthmark on Flora's chest began to glow in the shape of an apple. He opened his mouth to let out a scream but air bubbles instead floated to the top of the tunnel.

The glowing of the birthmark aided Clive to see a small dent in the tunnel wall; he swam over to it and kicked it with his foot. Flora noticed this and swam to his side, smacking the wall with her feet and hands. Then, suddenly the wall caved in and the tunnel spit Flora, Clive, and little Padro out into the Thames River. For a moment there was nothing but a small ripple in the waves.

Clive reached the surface first, panting and coughing as the friendly air greeted his lungs. He closed his eyes with relief until noticing that Flora had yet to pop from beneath the waves. Padro suddenly emerged flapping his wet wings, alerting Clive that something was terribly wrong. He swallowed, breathing in the air then swimming down to the bottom of the river.

Almost immediately he saw the glowing birthmark on Flora's chest, he swam towards it. Flora was barely conscious; Clive quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her body into his. He pushed his feet off the floor of the river and propelled himself towards the sky. When he reached the surface of the water, the bird was franticly flapping his wings up and down.

"Calm down," Clive told him, "I've, ugh, I've got her," He clenched his bleeding hand, "I've got her." He swam towards the shore and carefully lay Flora on the docks before hoisting himself up onto them, "Come on sweetheart," Clive brushed some of her hair out of her face, before realizing that he had to do _something._ He anxiously placed his hands on her stomach and pushed up and down in a pulsing motion in hopes for her to start breathing. Then almost out of the blue, she sat up, coughing water out of her mouth. She breathed in panicked motions, and then looked over at Clive who possessed a kind of frightened look that someone would only make if they had just seen a loved one die right in front of them.

"Oh my goodness," Flora cried, reaching over to Clive and wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, "Thank you… Clive." His body relaxed, he hadn't heard his name in a while, at least from someone who cared about him.

"No trouble sweetheart," Clive breathed out a sign of relief, "No trouble at all."

…

The trio had begun walking towards an inn in Future London. Clive apparently knew that they would be able to keep them safe and he was willing to pay for everything. Flora was extremely excited, she had never stayed in a hotel before.

"How many rooms?" an old lady at the front desk asked Clive.

"One…" he looked over at Flora, "One is fine." The lady raised an eyebrow at Clive before shaking her head and writing a few things down.

"Can I take your bags?" A young girl, presumably the old woman's granddaughter stood in the archway before the staircase.

"We don't have any," Clive responded, taking Flora's hand and leading her towards their room.

"Okay then mister," the girl rolled her eyes before running to tell her grandmother about a young boy who lived down the street.

"Flora," Clive shut the door behind them shortly after they entered the hotel room, "You have some explaining to do."

"I know," she smiled, sitting on one of the beds and twiddling her fingers, "I should've told you about my… power."

"Yes!" Clive shaking his head with surprise.

"It's kind of a long story," she stated, "And you have to promise not to freak out." Flora eyes him and he nodded loosely, "I'm not sure where I got it from, but my mother called it the power of the Golden Apple. It only appears when I smile and its power only works when I sing." She explained, "And not only that," she reached for Clive's spilt hand and enclosed it in hers, "It can heal things too." And with that, Flora began to sing. The birthmark on her chest began to burn and her hands did as well.

_Apple gleam and glow_

_ Let your power shine_

_ Make the clock reverse_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ Heal what has been hurt_

_ Change the fate's design_

_ Save what has been lost_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine_

Clive seemed to be freaked out as he pulled his injured hand out of Flora's hands. It was completely healed.

"Don't scream!" Flora covered his mouth with her hands, "You promised your wouldn't freak out." Clive's eyes became wide and his voice choked out words that could barely be heard.

"I'm not freaking out…"

"Good," she let out a small laugh, "So," she hopped onto his bed, "Clive."

"Yeah, that's my name." He grinned.

"So… if you're not the Future Luke, are you the Future Clive?"

"Truth is," Clive sighed, "I'm present day Clive and we're not in the future."

"So are we in the real London right now?" Flora asked, looking out the window.

"No," Clive answered bluntly.

"What? Then where are we?"

"Let me explain," he started, "My name is Clive, we're not in the future, we're underground."

"Underground?"

"Yes, I built this city, from the underground up," he smiled and Flora chuckled.

"I'm the…" he closed his eyes, dreading for the words to escape his lips, "I'm the leader of this whole place." The words didn't come out quite truthfully as he would have wanted, but he wasn't lying.

"Oh…" Flora was still confused, but she didn't want to ask, or maybe she just didn't want to know.

"So," Clive could feel the awkwardness in the room become more prominent.

"Thanks for saving my life earlier today," Flora said, "It really means a lot," she smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It was no trouble at all," he breathed out, "I wouldn't have lived with myself if I let you die." Flora closed her eyes and smiled to herself, he actually cared about her.

"Okay, well," she sat up and spun on her toes to the adjacent bed in the room, "I guess we should be getting some rest considering tomorrow is a very big day," she reached over to poke Clive in the stomach, then turned and laid her head down on the pillow, "I'm so excited."

"Yes," Clive turned his head away, lying down on the bed, "It's very big…" he could feel the guilt rising in his throat, begging to come out and tell Flora the truth. The truth about how he was going to destroy the city that she desperately wanted to see, the truth about how the fireworks were simply a memorial for his parents, as well as eight other people's deaths, about how he was a sick and twisted criminal. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew that Flora would be afraid and to be completely honest, Clive couldn't have the thing he most loved in the whole world, be afraid of him.

"Good night Clive," Flora whispered as she settled her body down and slid underneath the covers.

"Good night… sweetheart," Clive sighed.

…

"Ah!" Flora woke up to the sound of a scream and the thump of a body hitting the floor. She turned over to see Clive's bed empty and the door to their hotel room wide open.

"Oh my gosh, Clive!" Flora flipped out of bed and ran over to the floor.

"Take one more step and I'll rearrange your knee caps!" the little bunny rabbit from the previous day had Clive twisted into a pretzel.

"Oh!" She stepped back, Padro was perched on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I need him."

"Flora…" Clive croaked, "He's a bloody rabbit."

"A bloody rabbit who is about to throw you into a garbage bin you piece of trash!"

"Listen, I really need him today."

"Oh, well is that so? I don't think that I quite understand… not it's not that," the rabbit appeared to be thinking but snapped back with a sarcastic comment, "It's that I honestly don't give a bloody crap!" The rabbit hopped over to Flora, who nervously backed up and cringed as he held up his paws.

"Listen, please," she begged, "I need him today, like I really need him."

"Listen girl-"

"Please! Just for today, I promise as soon as today is over you can chase each other around to your heart's content, okay?" She clasped her hands together.

The rabbit looked over at Clive who was cowering in the corner of the room; they were giving each other dirty looks and hissing (even the grown man surprisingly).

"Today is also my birthday… just so you know," Flora added while quietly watching the two eye each other.

"You promise, by-"

"By midnight, he's all yours," she said.

"What!" Clive's face contorted, "I don't even get to sleep before this animal chases me around."

"Clive," Flora scolded like a mother, giving the man an eagle eye.

"Fine," he caved in, holding his hand out in front of him, "Deal, rabbit?"

"Deal," the bunny squinted his eyes at Clive before holding out his paw and shaking on the request.

"Yay!" Flora cried, running over to Clive and hoisting him up, "Please, can you take me to…" she pointed upwards and expressed her command through her eyebrows.

"Yes," he clasped his hands over hers, "Let's go, there are a few things I have to explain." He sighed, he didn't know if he was going to be able to tell Flora the things he was going to do, all of his mischievous plans, or if he was just going to figure out some excuse. He had to do something.


	7. Chapter 6: Now That They See Each Other

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 6: Now That They See Each Other**

Clive and Flora checked out of the inn in the next half hour. The rabbit (who they came to know as Subject 3) followed them around, as if he was just waiting to throw his arms around Clive's neck. Little Padro, on the other hand, flying high through the air close to the tops of the buildings continued to fall behind. They walked down the street, and then turned right onto a dark alley. Clive led her and the two animals towards an extremely tall building.

"Whoa," Flora whispered under her breath while looking up and down at the miraculously impossible structure.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour," Clive took her hand as they walked towards the building looming over them.

"Clive, where exactly are we?"

"Midland Road," he answered, "In Baldwin."

"Ah," Flora nodded her head, but she didn't quite understand.

The two walked down the cobblestone streets, Flora was utterly amazed at everything they passed. A small café, placed right before they reached the clock shop, made Flora jump as the scent filled her nose. She begged Clive to stop inside, but he reminded Flora, yet again, that they were on a very tight schedule, so they continued walking.

"So what exactly did you have to tell me?" Flora asked absent-mindedly. Clive's face contorted and he cringed, he was going to have to tell her the awful truth or he was going to have to lie. The second choice always seemed to be the one he liked better.

"Well," he began, wiping the sweat from his hands onto his blazer, "This building, this clock shop," he gestured towards the extremely tall structure, "Is merely an elevator."

"An elevator!" Flora exclaimed as they reached the steps, "Oh my goodness, Clive you don't understand, elevators make me quite nauseous."

"Don't worry!" He laughed, "It'll be perfectly fine, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Of course sweetheart." Clive reached out in front of his at the door, a small puzzle locked them outside. He sighed, quickly solved it, and then pushed the door open. The inside of the clock shop was littered with… well… clocks. Every inch of wall space was cluttered with time pieces, ticking back and forth in unison. Flora was instantly mesmerized by the clocks as she watched them tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Spring?" Clive called out towards a large back room towards the rear of the clock shop, "Come on Flora," Clive gripped her wrist and she and the two animals quickly followed the young man, "Spring?" He said again, peering into the room. Flora nearly gasped at the object looming over her.

A giant clock that was completely still (probably broken) stood with its hands pointing outwards. She looked up towards the top of the clock and then moved her neck down towards the bottom. She couldn't look at it all in one sight, she had to continually move her head to see the whole thing.

"Young sir?" A chubby old woman with light hair and large eyes popped out from behind a counter.

"Spring," Clive smiled at the woman, "Is Cogg around? I need to speak with him at the moment."

"No, sorry, Young Sir, he is not… he should be back very soon, what time is it?" Clive almost rolled his eyes before gesturing towards the countless number of clocks in the room.

"Ah, eleven twenty-eight, he should be back in two minutes precisely," Spring looked towards Flora with a grin, "He's always on time." Flora smiled at the woman, and then continued to look at the clocks.

"Okay, that works," Clive nodded. As Flora began to look around the shop, Spring gave him a worried look.

_Who is that girl?_ She mouthed.

_Nobody, nothing, I've got everything under control, I promise. _He mouthed hurriedly as if he was frightfully nervous.

"This is amazing!" Flora stood, looking up at the giant clock, "How does it… it's so large, I mean… like how?"

"I know right," Clive smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her slightly, "It's pretty amazing."

"I'll say," Flora laughed, throwing her head back to look at the top of the clock.

"Oh, erm, hello," an awkward old man with a brown beard and thick arm hair walked into the back room, scratching the back of his head.

"Hello Cogg," Clive turned around and smiled at him.

"I wasn't aware that I was interrupting something," he slurred his words, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, no, no," Flora laughed, "You weren't interrupting anything," she sighed, giving him a slight smile. The room was quiet for a minute before Clive broke the silence.

"Cogg, can you turn the machine on please?"

"Of course Young Sir,"

"_Young Sir_?" Flora smiled at Clive and he shot her a look.

"Just hold onto me," he wrapped his arm around her and let out a small smile, then a frown. There was a reason they were calling him 'Young Sir' and he was sure that she wouldn't like it.

The clock suddenly let out an unappealing screeching sound and the hands of the clock started to spin feverishly. Flora gripped Clive's jacket as her face turned green and she felt an overwhelming sickness come over her. The elevator shot upwards, towards the real London and then stopped so quickly that Flora was pulled to the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Clive asked her. She was lying face down with her hair sprawled in her face.

"Yes," she choked, her face was returning to a normal color as she picked herself up again.

"Okay…" Clive knew she was lying but its not like he could just make her feel better all of a sudden.

"Thank you," Flora managed to say to Spring and Cogg as the four left the room.

"No trouble at all miss," Cogg replied, "It was a pleasure."

"Come on, I have something to show you," Clive twisted his arm with hers and they walked out of the front door of the clock shop. Flora nearly screamed.

The pathway was no longer bright and smokey, but dark and damp. It led up to another dark path where the small café used to be, but it was no longer there. Flora was confused for a minute before she realized she was now in the real London. They continued walking until they reached a main road and a bus stop. A short old woman was standing next to the stop. She raised her hand as if she was about to say something but then stopped. As if she recognized the man holding Flora's hand.

"Do you want to ride the bus around? The fireworks don't start until it gets dark."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Flora smiled at Clive.

"Hey you two, animals aren't allowed to get on the bus," Subject 3 looked at them with an angry gaze; Padro was fluttering by his shoulder.

"Meet us by the Thames, at seven o'clock, how does that sound?" Clive grinned as the bus pulled up.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you!" Subject 3 yelled as the two boarded the bus.

"It's not you'd be able to do anything," Clive smiled at the rabbit as they entered the bus and sat down on a seat towards the back, "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um…" Flora made a 'thinking face' and then turned to Clive, "Whatever you want to show me."

I can say in the simplest way possible that the two didn't stop doing things until the sun began to go down. They visited shops and restaurants; they bought treats and danced in the public square. The city seemed to rejoice where ever Flora went. She brought a type of energy that made everyone want to get up and dance. And just as she made everyone want to dance, the only person _she_ wanted to dance with was Clive.

"Oh my gosh! This has been the best day of my life!" Flora threw her hands above their heads as they slipped and slid down the beach. "Thank you Clive," She wrapped her hands around his waist and they both fell on their bottoms and into the sand.

"No problem sweetheart," Clive laughed.

"You know," Flora sighed, "I told you what my dream was, you know seeing the fireworks." She looked at him, "What's yours?"

"Well…" Clive thought about it for a moment, for so long his dream was to get revenge and then get rich and just live his life in solitude. Now he wasn't sure anymore, "I guess… be successful." That didn't come out right, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Describe successful," Flora nudged him.

"I don't know, just…" he couldn't say it to her, he couldn't not now, "Come on, let's get a boat."

He led her towards the docks where motor boats were floating in the water. They both got into one just as Subject 3 and Padro reached the beach. Clive waved at them, and then threw a bag of carrots and crackers onto the sand. Subject 3 eyed him, but he just laughed and shook his head, powering the motor. They propelled out into the water and, racing past the other boats waiting for the fireworks.  
"Clive!" Flora laughed, holding onto his jacket as the water sprayed in their faces, "Slow down!"

"Sorry," he apologized, taking his foot off the accelerator and bringing the boat to a stop.

"It's fine," she grinned, looking up at his face, "Clive, I-" He grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly, "I'm so glad I met you."

"I," he couldn't help but bring a boyish smile to his lips, "I'm so glad that I broke into your tower." She laughed at him, then looked off to the side of the boat at the water below.

"Um…" Clive shook his head in an awkward attempt to change the subject, "The fireworks are starting.

A glittering pulse shot into the sky. Flora immediately ran to the other side of the ship to see them up close. She was awed as the pulse exploded in the sky, letting wild and beautiful colors glow in the sky. Then another was blown into the night. Flora watched in awe and wonder as the sky was illuminated. Her breaths became heavy and long, this was what she waited her whole life for and it was overwhelmingly satisfying.

As she watched the beautiful display, Clive watched her. Her face in the light of the fireworks of breathtaking and he felt so happy. Clive never felt happy, he rarely felt emotions at all, but now… everything was changing. His heart was growing (sort of like the Grinch, but that's a tale for another time). He suddenly felt that his whole life, his past… they didn't matter anymore.

"Flora," Clive said to her as he pulled a small firework shell from his satchel, "I bought this in town today, we can light it if you want to."

"Oh my goodness!" She sat down across from him, putting her hands in her lap, "Yes!"

"Okay," he grinned, lighting a small match and holding the firework shell away from their faces, "Plug your eyes, okay?" She nodded as Clive connected the flame to the string and suddenly the firework shot into the air in an explosive, yet beautiful service. It exploded above their heads in white sparks and lights and they fluttered down to the water like pieces of gold and diamonds and crystal.

"Whoa." Flora looked up at the fireworks, small tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you."

"No trouble sweetheart," Clive wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. His plan was no longer important to him. She pulled away and looked at him with a sweet, innocent look on her face.

"I've never known how blind I've been, all the days looking out my window for years and years and… years." Flora looked at Clive, "But now I see the light, and everything is so new and beautiful and I finally feel like my life is amounting to something… now that I see you…" She looked down, almost as if she was ashamed, but Clive caressed her face, looking into her deep dark eyes.

"I spent such a long time chasing a daydream. I wasn't living my life up to its greatest potential, I was just wasting it." He sighed, shaking his head down, "But now… now suddenly I know…" Clive smiled at her, "I know what I'm supposed to be doing, I know what my life is meant for… its so different, now that I see-"

"You." They said.

_Sorry for not updating, but I ran into a few computer problems (NOW THEY'RE FINALLY FIXED, THANK GOD!) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's cute, but I'd rather hear your opinion, thanks! Review please, its much appreciated _


	8. Chapter 7: Where They Belong

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 7: Where They Belong**

The little motor boat pulled up, back onto the shore. Subject 3 and Padro were still sitting in the sand talking and eating the food that Clive had given them. They were happy to see the pair come out of the boat as the fireworks still blazed behind them.

"Flora! Flora!" Padro squealed, fluttering into the air, "How was it? How was it?"

"Oh Padro, it was fantastic!" Flora spun around on her heel, "I loved every minute of it!" She looked towards Clive and gave him a smile and he returned it, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Listen 'ere," Subject 3 interrupted them, "I have to leave for a moment, so… so don't run off." He sharpened his gaze on Clive who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I promise," Flora replied to the rabbit. He just gave her a nod and then hopped in the direction of the city, "Oh my goodness Clive that was amazing!" She ran over to him, "Thank you so much!" She wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

"No problem sweetheart," he replied. He could feel it in his stomach that something was terribly wrong and there was nothing he could do. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lockjaw and Fisheye attempting to hide behind a tree, "Flora," he said quickly, "I have to leave for a moment… I'll… I'll be right back."

"Clive?"

"I promise, I'll be right back," he reminded her, running towards the trees. Flora swallowed as Padro sat on her shoulder.

"You don't think he's leaving because he was using me, do you?"

"Nope, nope," Padro said with the least amount of enthusiasm he could probably do. Flora sighed.

"He'll come back, he promised."

…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clive ran into the woods where Lockjaw and Fisheye were standing, sharpening knives and cracking their knuckles. "The candlesticks, you can have them, they're back at that tower." He said nervously.

"No, we're not going back," Lockjaw said to him.

"What?" Clive answered taking a step back

"And we don't want the candlesticks anyway," Fisheye walked towards him, holding out one of his knives.

"Give us the girl," Lockjaw said.

"What… Flora? Why would you want her?" He swallowed hard, clenching his fists together.

"She is much more valuable than some silly candlesticks, I can assure you that," Fisheye told Clive, flicking the knife into the dirt.

"What, what are you going to do to her?" His voice cracked as he tripped over a tree root and fell into the sand.

"That's none of your concern," Fisheye reached down and grabbed the collar of Clive's shirt and without even thinking he connected his fist with the young man's face, knocking him out cold.

"Throw him in the boat, the cops will do the rest," Lockjaw instructed as Fisheye hoisted Clive's limp body into the motor boat and started it up.

"How is he gonna drive it?"

"Erm…" Lockjaw cocked his head, looking at the boat, "Sit him up and put his hands on the wheel and- Damnit we don't have time for this!"

The two arranged Clive in the boat and then started it up. They then quickly grabbed their things and walked out towards the young girl.

"Oh, I was beginning to think that you left me," Flora said sighing with relief.

"Oh, he did," two men appeared and progressed towards her.

"What…?" She backed away from them, "Where is he?" They gestured towards the motor boat slowing driving towards the other half of London.

"He's gone," Lockjaw grinned.

"No, no, get away from me," Flora started running away when she heard a few thumps and bodies hitting the ground.

"Flora!" She recognized that voice, it belonged to her mother.

"Mother!" She ran towards the woman in a black cloak with a large piece of wood in her hand.

"Darling!" Lady Dahlia gripped her daughter and held her in her arms, "Flora you nearly scared me half to death, why would you run off like that?!"

"I'm sorry, it was foolish of me," she sobbed into her mother's chest, "I'm so sorry mother."

"It's all right darling, let's get you home and cleaned up," Lady Dahlia stroked her daughter's hair, "Everything will be all right, I promise."

"Okay," Flora sobbed into her mother's pink dress, gripping the fabric as if it was her only source of life, "Okay, okay, okay."

…

The two sat uncomfortably in the front room of the tower, looking at each other longingly.

"Flora dear, why would you leave?" Lady Dahlia asked, pouring a cup of tea for the broken girl.

"I…" she thought for moment, she could barely remember anymore, "I just wanted to see the fireworks," she admitted slowly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Who was that criminal?" Lady Dahlia pestered, "In fact, who were all of those criminals?"

"Criminal?" Flora asked, confused, "You mean Clive?"

"If that's his name," her mother replied.

"I don't know the other two men, if they are who you're referring too." She turned her face, "How would you know that they're criminals?"

"I'm only assuming darling!" Lady Dahlia seemed offended, "They stole my dear daughter away from me, how could I not?"

"Oh," she sighed, taking the cup of tea, "Clive didn't seem like he was… stealing me…" She took a sip, the hot liquid racing down her throat.

"He tried to cover it up of course!" She cried, standing on her feet, "Darling, Flora, promise me you'll never leave this tower again."

"But mother," she tested, "Everything was so marvelous out there, the townspeople… they weren't as awful as you described…" Flora looked down at the floor, her eyebrows furrowing.

"They couldn't tell who you were my dear," Lady Dahlia responded rather quickly, "You were wearing a disguise-"

"How did you know that…?" Flora stood up, "How could you possibly know that…?"

"I'm only assuming… dear…"

"No!" Flora shouted, "You're lying to me, how did you know…?"

"Flora-"

"What other lies have you been keeping from me…?"

"Flora!"

"What is going on…" her large eyes became wide, "Where's Clive?"

"Flora." Lady Dahlia stood over her, "Sit down-"

"No," She tore away from her mother's arms, "What secrets have you been keeping from me? What is going on… what have you done?"

"You listen to me, now!" Lady Dahlia walked towards the girl as she reached for the telephone, "You were merely a piece of that boy's puzzle to destroy everything you know!"

"That's the problem." Flora tucked the telephone behind her back, "I don't know anything, do I?" The woman angrily stood in front of her rebellious daughter.

"Do not test me… Flora." The girl swallowed as she quickly dialed the only number she knew: Bruno's.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied hastily bringing the telephone to her face, "Help!" She screamed as the woman launched in her direction, "Bruno, help me!" Lady Dahlia ripped the phone from her daughter's hand and shoved her onto the floor, then hung up on the mechanic.

"You're coming with me, _daughter_."

…

"Uh…?" Clive shook the dizziness from his head as his vision started to return, "Flora…?" He looked around him. He was in a closed cell with metal bars locking him inside. A rather plump young deputy, probably in his late twenties stood outside in a blue uniform, eating a submarine sandwich. "Help, help me sir," Clive ran towards the bars.

"Ah!" He screamed, pieces of sandwich lodged in his tiny mustache, "Inspector sir! He's awake!"

"What…?" Clive looked down at his wrists, two chains bound them together, "What is going on, there is a girl, she is in trouble, she needs me!" He shouted after the constable, "Hey!"

"Well, well, well," a tall man in a tan suit and with a large dark mustache stood in front of him, "The boys' awake, isn't he," he looked at Clive as nervousness ran through his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm letting you know that someone is in extreme trouble," he began, "She is in great danger, please, I need to find her."

"That's the problem," the Inspector replied, "We've spent plenty of time looking for you…" he scratched his chin, "I do believe you're charged with terrorist threats as well as kidnapping."

"No, sir please," Clive begged, "She's in trouble, Flora Reinhold, she's in trouble." He cried, bending back and closing his eyes.

"Listen Dove," the Inspector began just before a small gray rabbit struck him in the back of the head with a frying pan.

"Ya left this behind kid," Subject 3 said emotionlessly, grabbing a key ring from the Inspector's pocket.

"Oh my God," Clive smiled, "How did you…?"

"I have my ways," he reached up and twisted open the lock, "Now go, Padro's outside ready to lead you there."

"Thank you, oh my, thank you," Clive gave the rabbit a nod and started to run through the halls of Scotland Yard.


	9. Chapter 8: The Crumbling Tower

**Tales of Old London and Beyond**

**Part 1: The Criminal and the Girl in the Tower**

**Chapter 8: The Crumbling Tower**

Padro franticly flew around in circles. He knew very little about the current situation and because Subject 3 had left him alone at the beach, well, he wasn't sure where to go. He fluttered towards the direction that the rabbit had previously traveled on. He was panting worriedly as his own nervousness started to eat away at him. That is, until he saw Clive sprinting down the streets with the frying pan in his hand.

"Clive! Clive!" The bird squawked. The young man turned his head anxiously, "Her mother! Her mother!"

"Her mother…?" Clive swallowed, "What about Lockjaw and Fisheye, they wanted her, didn't they?"

"No! No!" Padro insisted, "Her mother! Her mother!" He hollered, "Tower! Tower!"

"Oh my God," He gestured for the animal to follow him, "We've got to go then… we have to save her." The two started running (well, and flying) in the direction of the little town. After several minutes of constant movement, Clive realized he was never going to make it in time. He saw man in a top hat exiting a peculiar car and he struck an idea. He ran towards the man, took the car's keys out of his hand and slipped inside, "I'll return he car as soon as possible, sir," he told him.

"Excuse me," the man was confused, his small black eyes looked down at the criminal.

"I promise, I'll bring it back, someone is going to die if I don't get there fast enough." He mumbled quickly before shutting the door and inserting the keys into the ignition.

"Promise! Promise!" Padro squawked, resting on Clive's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Thanks!" Clive hastily shut the door and hit the gas, speeding away from London in hopes to find Flora before something happened to her. He sped away. Driving was a much faster option than walking.

…

Clive pulled the automobile in front of the gates. Fortunately for him, the bridge was down and he had easy access into the village.

"Come on Padro, let's go," he slid out of the car and slammed the door shut. He sprinted across the bridge, nearly knocking the bridge man over. When he entered the village, a loud crumbling sound echoed from the back of the town. He looked up at the tower as it let a wailing sound creak from it's base, "Oh my God." He started running towards the tower as it swayed through the air.

"Run! Run!" Padro squawked in order to drive Clive away from the building.

"No!" He screamed, racing towards it, "I have to get her out!"

"She's not there! She's not there!" The bird persisted, flying in front of Clive's teary eyes.

"What…?" He stopped running as the building howled and tumbled into itself.

"Over there! Over there!" He flapped towards the manor, an older woman had her hand wrapped around Flora's wrist and she was yanking her inside. Clive didn't even have time to reply. He ran in the direction of the manor, he ran in the direction of Flora.

A bearded man appeared in front of him. He had worry in his eyes and his white facial hair was covered in dust particles.

"Excuse me," Clive practically shoved the man out of his way.

"No, you listen to me," the man grabbed Clive's jacket and yanked him back, "That woman is going to kill her."

"I know, I'm trying to prevent that!" He tried to slip out of the man's grip, but it was far too strong.

"I know!" The man screamed, "I must ask you something first," he swallowed, "Do you know the symbol of Flora's true happiness?"

"What… I…?" Clive's eyes became wide, "I suppose I do…"

"That's the key to stop her, that's the key to put this whole town to rest," the man pushed Clive forwards, "Now go! Go save her!"

"Who are you?" Clive asked, "What do you know about Flora?"

"I've known her for her whole life sir," he sighed, "And I never brought up the courage to save her from the chains that were wrapped around her wrists, but you." He man looked down at the dirt under his feet, "You seem as if your life depends on saving her."

"It does," Clive replied smoothly, "And I think that I should be going now," he picked up his speed and started to run.

He couldn't stop himself from running, his breath was coming up short and his legs started to ache, but he wouldn't let himself stop. He took the small row boat across the stream in front of the manor, and then proceeded to jump out, nearly flipping it over. He dashed through the grass and almost ran into the front door. Clive fumbled with the door handle, but eventually pushed it open and fell inside. He swallowed, standing up and leaning against the wall, Padro fluttered into the room, landing on the chandelier above. He couldn't hear or see anyone, but he was sure that he had just seen the woman drag Flora inside. He shut the front door and inched his way to the opposite wall, the one with portraits of the Reinhold family hanging on them.

"No-" he heard Flora's voice, "No!" Suddenly a gunshot rang out through the house. Clive collapsed on the floor in front of Flora's painting, blood oozing from the wound in his stomach, "Clive!" Suddenly Flora emerged from the stairs, a piece of rope tightened around her wrists, "No…" she sobbed, "No, no, no."

"Oh Flora," her mother walked behind her, passing her daughter to examine the criminal sprawled on the floor of the manor, "You couldn't possibly love a criminal, could you?"

"I loved you didn't I," she replied hastily.

"Now, don't get snippy with me, young lady," Lady Dahlia said, twirling a pistol around one of her fingers, "I've got five extra bullets."

"No," fear erupted from the girl's eyes, "Let him go, don't hurt him, please." Tears flooded down her face.

"Now, why would I do that?" Lady Dahlia kicked Clive in the stomach. He winced, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Because I will live with you forever," she said breathing heavily, "We can live together, a family, just you and me. You can be my only mother, just let me heal him."

"No Flora," Clive coughed, "Please don't do that for me." He pushed his body up, trying to support himself.

"Very well," the woman stuck the pistol into one of her pockets and took a step towards Flora. She untied the girl and she ran down the steps to the dying man.

"Clive," she tried to get him to lay back down or at least sit, but he remained standing, "Please, it'll be all right."

"No Flora," he tucked pieces of her hair behind her ear, "No."

"Please, let me heal you," she whispered, "Please, I-"

"I can't let you do this to yourself," he swallowed.

"I can't let you die," she cried. Clive suddenly reached towards Flora's portrait and pressed his bloody fingers into the painting. The small apple shaped birthmark appeared and was pushed into the canvas and then the room began to shake.

"What have you…!?" Lady Dahlia reached for her pistol and raised it, "What have you done!?" She screamed.

"Clive," Flora, grabbed him as he fell back onto the cold floor, "Clive!" The bookshelf behind them started to shake vigorously and then it moved as if it was a door.

"You'll never get away with this!" Lady Dahlia pressed the trigger and it released another bullet, lodging itself into Clive's leg, "You'll never-r-r get-t-t away-y-y," she stuttered and then shook, "with-th-th-th thi-i-i-" she sputtered and froze in her spot, dropping the pistol onto the floor. Then the limp body fell into a heap onto the ground.

"Clive," Flora gripped him as blood started to flow from the newest wound, "Please don't," she swallowed, "Please don't go."

"You were my new dream," Clive reached up and touched her face, wiping a single tear falling from her eye.

"And you were mine," she sobbed as his body went cold. She laid her hand on his face and started to sing, even as her voice cracked from her sobs.

_Apple gleam and glow_

_ Let your power shine_

_ Make the clock reverse_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ Heal what has been hurt_

_ Change the fate's design_

_ Save what has been lost_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine_

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, laying her head onto his chest, "I'm so sorry." Suddenly the room appeared to be lightened. She looked around, her apple-shaped birthmark was glowing ferociously, "What…?" She breathed heavily as the light shown on Clive's face began to get brighter. Unexpectedly, he started to stir, "Clive…?"

"That still freaks me out," he smiled at her.

"Oh my God!" Her arms wrapped around his neck and he sat up, squeezing her. When she finally pulled away, she pressed her lips into his. For the first time in her life, Flora felt truly happy. The apple wasn't her true symbol of happiness, Clive was.

…

"I'm very sorry sir," Clive apologized, stepping out of the classic red car.

"You frightened me my boy," the man with the top hat, "I've had this car for many years and it seemed to me like I was never going to get it back."

"I made a promise," he looked towards the girl standing behind him, "And I was not planning to break it."

"Oh hello," the man looked at the young girl gripping Clive's jacket, "Who is this?"

"This is the girl that I saved…" he nodded his head, "And that wouldn't have been possible without your car, sir."

"Thank you," the girl gave the top hatter a smile.

"Erm," the man scratched the back out his head, "Because I believe you," he sighed, "I will not press charges, but I do ask, what exactly happened?"

"Well," the girl gave her lover a small look, "My name is Flora Reinhold and I am the heir to the throne of St. Mystere. Clive, here," she inched closer to him, "Well… he returned what was rightfully mine."

"I suppose that it's worthy enough to steal my car?" The man asked.

"It's worthy enough to steal a thousand cars," she whispered, "Mister, do you understand anything about love…?"

"Well," he seemed choked, "I suppose that I do…" he turned away, unable to look at them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Hello! I'm happy with how this part ended The next part should start soon and I'm not going to tell you which one it is, it's going to be a surprise, okay!? Thank you for all the support you've given to this story, I'm happy with the responses THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!_


End file.
